Hot KoolAid
by Soul Eater Death Scythe
Summary: Hot Kool-Aid the title says it all... i might add another chapter like this... new chapters! slowly making their way onto my computer! PURE CRACK ALL THE WAY GUYS!
1. hot koolaid

"Morning Soul." Black Star walked into the kitchen in his blue robe and sweat pants. He had a coffee pot fill of Kool-Aid in his left hand. Soul stayed over at Black Stars place because he and Maka had a fight the other night, and he wanted to let he steam off a little. Tsubaki Stayed with her leaving the two best friends at Black Stars place. When soul heard his voice he jumped. He was at the table reading a comic book Black star let him read. He looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Hello Black Star." He sighed and continued reading the comic. Black Star stood behind him staring at the back of his head.

"I made a pot of Kool-Aid." He held up his hand a little more for Soul to see. He turned around to look at Black Star and sighed once more.

"You don't make a pot of kool aid." He said putting down the comic book.

"W-well, I did." Black Star shrugged and smiled stupidly. Soul looked over his shoulder and asked,

"Is it hot?" Black Star had a sly smile on his face now.

"Maybe, maybe not." Soul came to the assumption he was lying.

"Its hot isn't it?" he asked, going back to reading the comic.

"Yep!" replied Black Star throwing the hand he held the pot of hot kool aid in the air, spilling most of it on his hands and the floor, wincing. But he still had that stupid smile in his face. He laughed and still kept his eyes on Soul.

"Hot kool aid?" Soul asked looking over his shoulder again. He sounded like he was about to lose his temper.

"I can put some ice in it if you like." Black Star shrugged and pointed to the fridge with his free hand.

"Uh, no. I'm not thirsty." Soul widened his eyes in exhaustion as he drank a cup of water sitting on the table.

"Soul?"

"I'm not gonna drink it!" Soul half yelled losing his pacients with Black stars morning attitude.

"I made this for you." Black Star whispered, holding up a thin glass full of his kool aid.

"No!" Soul nodded his head and went back to reading the comic.

"Drink it!" Black star yelled at him still standing there like an idiot.

"No!"

"I want you to drink this!" he held out the cup towards Soul.

"I'm not drinkin it!" Soul shrugged and his voice went a little higher than usual.

"Drink this right now or I'll pour it on the floor and I'll blame it on you!" Black Star threatened Soul.

"Oh yeah, real mature." He rolled his eyes looking back again.

"I MADE THIS FOR YOU!" Black Star yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Now why don't you grow up?" Soul suggested sarcastically.

"I DID…. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Black Star continued yelling at the back of Souls head.

"Well, I'm not gonna drink it." He shook his head and half yelled back at Black Star.

"I HATE YOU!" Black Star raised the glass and pot of kool aid in the air.

"That's all I ever hear anymore. Soul try this. Soul try that. Remember that- what was it cinnamon toast and uh… what was it-," Black Star helped him out with his insult.

"Mayonnaise." Black Star said smiling, leaning on the counter.

"Mayonnaise!"

"It was a good idea." Soul dropped his arm from his head and slammed in down on the table.

"You didn't make a single pound." He said looking out the window rolling his eyes.

"I made a pound of cinnamon toast with mayonnaise." Black star said in a funny voice.

"Oh, and don't forget rocky road Tabasco. Right?" he asked looking back down at the comic.

"Yeah." Black Star agreed. Black Star gritted his teeth trying to stay calm.

"What was it? Three hospitalized?" Soul asked trying to remember.

"Yeah, three women… hospitalized." Soul said finally getting the right answer he was looking for. Black Star was really trying his best not to freak out.

"YOU DRINK… THIS RIGHT NOOOOWWW!" he lost it.

"Drink your own hot kool aid." Soul yelled back looking over his shoulder again.

"There's so much left of it. What am I gonna do with the rest of all this hot kool aid?" Black Star held up the glasses again.

"Drink it!" Soul commanded.

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NO!" Black Star argued then flung himself at the table and sloppily sat down in the chair with the cup and pot still in his hands.

"Soul… please… drink…. My … hot… _kool aid." _Black Star whispered into Souls ear. He slid the glass over to Souls hand.

"… ok." He looked over to Black Star who was looking at him shocked.

"Ok…" he said to himself calming himself down a bit.

"Alright." Soul whispered. He picked up the cup and lifted it towards Black Star and raised his eyebrows then brought the glass to his lips and took a drink. He slowly took the cup away from his lips and took a breath and set the cup down on the table. He picked up the comic again and licked his lips.

"Yea it's pretty good." Soul said casually and went back to reading. Black Star looked down at the cup and made his mouth into a fine line. He looked at Soul confused.

"Yeah. I like that." He said, not taking his eyes off the comic book.

Later that evening, Black star sat down in a lawn chair, with a stand right next to him that said HOT KOOL AID on it. He was still in his robe and the people that drove by looked at him like he was crazy. A man on a bicycle rode by and watched Black Star, taking his eyes off the direction he was steering and crashed into the back of a car.

* * *

><p>AN ok ok this has to go to Julian Smith on youtube! go look it up on youtube now! its so funny i can tottaly see Soul and Black Star having this conversation.


	2. U Move

like the last chapter, this goes to Julian Smith! the U Move video is so funny! you have to go see it! right now!

* * *

><p>As usual, Soul was over at Black Stars while the girls went out for a shopping spree for Maka. They said something like she needed a new wardrobe or something. As soon as Soul heard shopping, he bolted out the door, socks and jacket in hand.<p>

Black Star sat on the couch, with his eyes closed and moving his arms and legs franticly throughout the air.

"I'm open! I'm open…" he mumbled to himself as Soul leaned on the door frame holing a box of cereal throwing a couple pieces into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" he asked Black Star, watching him strangely.

"Dude, can't talk right now. Playin U Move." He continued to move his arms into a position like he was holding something.

"What's a U Move?" she asked biting his cheek on the inside, trying not to laugh.

"It's a new video game system, no controller, no disks, doesn't even have a console" Black Star smiled and told Soul what is was keeping his eyes closed.

"You know sometimes, I can't tell if technology is advancing or digressing." He commented to himself, throwing some more cereal into his mouth.

"What are you sayin?" Black Star tossed his arms in the air like a maniac, playing his stupid game.

"I'm saying it looks like your just playing a game in your head." Soul shrugged and widened his eyes.

"U Move pause." Black Star lowered his arms and opened his eyes looking at Soul, "why are you always knocking on technology man? I am PHYSICALY playing football in my living room right now." Black Star held out his hands in exaderation.

"Black Star, enlighten me." Soul held out his hand, "Where does one find a U Move?" Black Star shook his head.

"Don't insult me."

"Ok, pardon me. Let me modify my question. HOW does one find a U Move?" Soul held a piece of cereal between his fingers as he asked Black Star about his 'game'.

"It came in a box, okay?" Black Star shrugged.

"Wha-what do you need a BOX for? What's- what in the world is in the box?" Soul half shouted.

"Uh… U Move sports, an instruction manual, and a verbal money back guarantee" He counted off his fingers as he named the stuff in the box.

"And you paid… how much for this… box, manual and sports game?" Soul dropped his arms down to his sides, still leaning on the door frame. Black Star hesitated to answer, opening and closing his mouth.

"How much?" Soul threw his hand in the air.

"599 dollars and 99 cents." He replied quickly.

"You're an idiot." Soul pointed at him.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a U Move." Soul rolled his eyes.

"Helen Keller… has a U Move." Soul looked up at the ceiling and talked to his stupid friend. Black Star shrugged in confusment.

"When god created Adam, and Eve, I'm pretty sure he gave them both U Moves." Soul explained to the assassin.

"Its fourth down and I can't have this conversation with you right now." Black Star held his hands up in defense and went back to playing his game, "U Move resume. We've got trips on the right side, "He pointed in Souls direction.

"You know what that's fine. That's totally fine because, uh, I'm actually out my way out the door to play football. For free. You know, outside." Soul backed up and set the cereal box on the counter and walked towards the door, grabbing Black Stars football along the way.

"Sorry guys, my friends just being a total idiot." Black Star talked out loud. Soul walked behind him and looked at him confused.

"WHO are you talking to?" Soul grabbed the door handle.

"I'm playin online." Black Star responded a little louder that necessary.

"Our internets down!" Soul yelled as he slammed the door closed, walking outside.

Soul and Kid stood on the side walk, a few feet away from his windows, throwing the football back and forth. Black Star came out the front door, holding air in his arms like he's holing a box.

"Hey you guys think I should take this stuff back without the box?" he looked up at Soul and Kid, as Kid dropped the football to the ground. Soul turned towards his friend and furred his eyebrows in frustration. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as Kid place his hands on his hips.

"Hey uh, is that a U Move?" he asked Black Star happily.


	3. what happened to BlackStar?

"Hey Man," Kid came up behind the couch as Soul continued to eat his fruit loops in an oversized bowl and watched a movie that was on the TV. Soul looked at Kid for a second then turned his attention back to the screen.

"Hey." He responded with a mouth full of cereal. Kid put his elbows on the table behind the couch and looked around the living room. He paused when he saw BlackStar sitting in the chair next to the couch slung over the side with his eyes open.

"What's wrong with BlackStar?" Kid questioned as Soul watched his movie.

"You want the long version or the short version?" Soul didn't move his eyes away from the TV screen.

"I want you to tell me what happened to BlackStar." Kid blinked and kept a serious face watching Soul.

"Okay, BlackStar is dead now." Soul said casually.

"What?" Kid gasped, keeping his elbows on the table.

"He died… like, an hour ago." Soul turned towards Kid, shrugging.

"W-why are you watching a movie?" Kid half shouted.

"Come on Kid, I put that movie on before he died." Soul sighed and placed the oversized bowl in his lap.

"There's a dead guy on your couch Soul!" Kid stood upright and pointed his hand towards BlackStar.

"I think, BlackStar would have wanted me to finish this movie before disposing of his corpse."

"That _corpse_ has been your best friend since _kindergarten_" Kid deadpanned and placed his hands flat on the table.

"Okay, you know what, that _corpse_, flaked out on movie time man, and if I'm not mistaken, he still owes you 20 bucks." Soul shouted back at Kid.

"this is- I- I'm gonna call the police." Kid turned around, looking for the phone.

"Don't you understand Kid; wecan't_ tell_ anyone about this." Soul paused the movie and turned his full attention towards Kid.

"Well then, what do you suggest we do?" kid asked all snobby like. Soul sat there and thought for a moment.

The held BlackStar by his wrists and ankles by the lake. Soul and Kid dropped him on the ground. Soul began to do something and Kid placed his hands on his hips.

"Alright, BlackStar, I'm no good at ulagies, and… there's not, anybody here to impress so, I don't really feel that obligated to say anything at all actually." Kid looked out towards the water and frowned.

"I just tied to anchor to his feet." Soul appeared next to Kid.

"Did you check his wallet?" he turned to Soul.

"Yeah, he had like… 40 bucks, so we'll split It." they put the 20 dollars in their pockets and looked down at BlackStars body.

"Was it really that hard BlackStar?" Kid asked.

"Aright, let uh- get this over with, the movies still paused at home." Kid shook his head in agreement. They slid their feet under BlackStars lifeless body and rolled him off the hill, into the water. They watched him sink to the bottom in silence.

"How did you know that he was dead?" Kid asked after a while. Soul blinked and thought.

"…well… I mean if he- if he-," Kid interrupted him.

"Ah, let's just go." He started walking away.

"Alright." Soul followed Kid afterwards and they went back home to finish the movie.

* * *

><p>AN Okay, this ones called 'What Happened To Chris?' all rights reserved to Jullian Smith and his Videos. i suggest you go look him up on youtube if you dont know who he is!


	4. 25 Things I Hate About Facebook

#1 25 THINGS

"How about those 25 things note everybody's doing on face book now? Those are pretty dumb." Soul stood in front of his video camera with his iphone in hand.

"I'm Soul Evans and these are my TWENTY FIVE THINGS I HATE ABOUT FACEBOOK."

* * *

><p>#2 POKING<p>

Maka kept her eyes on the screen of her phone and stood next to Soul smiling. She poked his arm hard enough to push him back a little. Soul stood there thinking 'What the hell?'

"Okay, why are we doing this?" Soul asked turning to Maka with a confused face. Maka turned to him with a smile on her face.

"It's fun." She frowned as Soul blinked.

"Is it? Is it really fun? Are you enjoying this?" he held his arms out in question.

"Yeah." Maka said nodding her head.

"Kay." Soul selected 'poke Maka' on his phone.

"Thank you..." she stood there smiling.

"Cool." Soul said randomly. She grinned and poked Souls arm again. Soul looked at her.

"You know I'm- I'm gonna delete you on my friends list right now." He scrolled through his phone as Maka frowned.

* * *

><p># 3 "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" WALL POSTS<p>

"Oh it's my birthday today… I wonder if I'll have a surprise party…" he looked at the roof and asked himself or the camera if you want to think that way.

"I wonder if- holy crap…I have 3000 notifications." He held his finger up and moved it up and down as if scrolling on his phone.

"They all say happy birthday. I have to respond to these?" he looked straight into the camera and shouted.

* * *

><p># 4 COMPARE YOUR FRIENDS APP<p>

"The compare your friends app… REALLY?" Soul asked.

* * *

><p># 5 PILLOW FIGHT REQUESTS<p>

Maka threw a pillow from behind the camera at Souls face.

"Wow that was fun." Soul said in a bored tone.

* * *

><p>#6 FACE BOOK CHAT<p>

"I don't really hate face book chat but, it can be annoying in some instances. Like this one." He and Black Star role played a chat they had a while ago.

"Hey Man! Do you remember me for kindergarten?" Black Star appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

><p># 7 GIFTS<p>

"Ding! One of your friends has sent you a gift! Oh great, it's a lollipop." Soul looked around the room,  
>"What am I supposed to do with it? Thanks Kid." He said in a sarcastic tone.<p>

(chat with black star) "Are you there?" he stared intensely at Soul. Soul looked at the camera with big eyes.

* * *

><p>#8 ABUSING STATUS UPDATES<p>

"We all have a friend that's posts way to many status updates."

* * *

><p># 9 OLD PEOPLE ON FACE BOOK<p>

"Old people on face book, like grandparents and stuff… it's a little weird. There should be an age limit." He half smiled and clasped his hands together.

* * *

><p># 1011 EVENT/GROUP INVITES

"Or when they like keep sending them, and they don't stop after you don't reply to them, they just keep sending them."

Kid stood next to Soul in front of the black screen, "Dude, do you wanna be in my group?" he turned to Soul and stood on his toes. Soul looked at him from head to toe.

"No. no thanks."

"Dude, DO YOU want to be in my group?" he asked again.

"No."

"Dude do you want to be in my grou-,"

"DUDE! I'm no-, ah, I don't want to be-," Soul walked away.

"It's really cool. It's a polar bear jumping group!" Kid yelled as Soul walked away from him.

* * *

><p>#12 TOP FRIEND DRAMA<p>

Four of Souls friends stood frozen in front of the camera as Soul walked behind them, "I need to clean out my top friends." He walked up to Black Star who was his number 1 friend and moved him to the back. He switched Black Star with Maka who was in the back.

"Come here."

"Dude what's going on I thought I was your number one?" black Star asked.

"You're four now, you made me so mad." Soul placed Black Star in his place.

"I can change man; I can be a better friend!"

"It's too late to change. You had your chance."

He moved Maka to the front, "Am I number one? Am I number one!"

"Your number one…" Soul sighed as he set her in place.

"YES!" Maka yelled and then froze again like on the computer.

"Submit." Soul said as he walked off set.

* * *

><p>#13 WEBCAM VIDEO COMMENTS<p>

"What about those awkward video comments that people leave on other peoples walls?"

* * *

><p>"# 14 15 FLAIR AND BUMPER STICKERS" he had nothing more to say about those two… 0_o

* * *

><p># 16 DETAIL REQUESTS<p>

"How do you know this person?" Soul moved his arms across the screen then dropped them to his sides, "No body cares."

* * *

><p>#17 REALITVE REQUESTS<p>

"Relative requests." Soul said and shook his head no.

* * *

><p># 18 BAD TAGGED PHOTOS<p>

"Notification, so and so has tagged you in a picture." Soul said as Maka appeared.

"So disgusting!" she said as she looked at a picture of herself from the night they went to a party and came back wasted… 0_o, "I'm totally untagging myself…" she tapped her screen, "That's better"

* * *

><p># 19 "LOST PHONE" FACEBOOK EXPLOITATION<p>

"Invitations from people who… say they lost their phone and need all your numbers again. But you have… uh, no need to give them your number." Black Star randomly appeared again.

"Hey everyone, I dropped my phone into the toilet and I need your numbers. Don't ask me how it got there… LOL." Soul turned horrifyingly at him and blinked. They stared at each other for awhile.

"Join the group." Soul blinked again "Just join the group… click join." Soul made a confuse face.

"D-do I know you?" he held his phone in his hand.

* * *

><p>"Okay you know how on PEOPLE YOU MAY KNOW, there's always that 1 dude, that you know for a fact that you don't know and you've never meant him in a day in your life. But he just never goes away? And he's always right there in that little window?" Soul explained to the camera.<p>

# 20 PEOPLE YOU MAY (NOT) KNOW

Soul dropped his arms to his sides, "I feel like we should all go add that guy." Soul smirked silly.

* * *

><p>"That whole side of the window there, " he gestured to the right side of the camera, " I felt like I want to just put a piece of duct tape right there. Because you got those weird ads that say…"<p>

#21 CREEPY ADS

"'Hey want to meet hot Christian singles near you?' and they have this guy that has his shirt it's like lifted up here, " He lifted his shirt up half way, "and he's like 'What's up man? I'm a Christian just spreadin the love'" Soul said in a funny 'manly' voice, "WHAT?" He asked himself.

* * *

><p>#22 THREADS<p>

"You send 1 comment or send one email to a group of people and you are notified everyday for the rest of your life. Whenever it gets commented on.

* * *

><p>#23 PICTURE SHRINKAGE<p>

""How about, when you go to look at someone's picture and you go to click on it to make it bigger and… it doesn't, sometimes it gets smaller. Get rid of that crap…"

* * *

><p>#24 DUPLICATE PICTURES<p>

"If you got more than one of the same picture on your profile… why?" Soul looked at the roof.

* * *

><p>"And finally, last and definitely most least,<p>

# 25 FACE BOOK RELATIONSHIP GOSSIP"

"Hey bro, did you hear about Kid and Liz?" Black Star asked Patty in the face.

"OMG I totally have not. What's up?" Patty asked

"They are in a relationship."

"Is it on facebook-,"

"Yes." They were both about to talk and stoped when ever someone opened their mouth.

"Sorry I saw that you were typing."

"Its cool, but seriously what's up?" Patty started to gt annoyed.

"well they are in a relationship. Its not facebook official but it is liget."

"How did you find out?" Patty asked with her big eyes.

"Soul told me, Maka told Soul, but don't tell anyone cause it's a secret." BlackStar held his finger at his mouth and leaned towards Pattys face.

"I am Soul Evans and THESE are my 25 things I hate about facebook.

* * *

><p>AN Okay as you guys can see, its another Jullian Smith video! its called 25 Things I Hate About Facebook. go look it up!


	5. Round 1 FIGHT!

Soul sat down in class in-between Kid and Black star. He was tired from Maka making him study for 3 hours straight. She said something about it being punishment for something he did earlier. He slouched in his seat and looked at Black star then at Kid smirking.

Kid held his pencil in his hand and paid attention to Stein at the front of the class. He sighed and let his mind wander off. It was hot in the class room. He needs to inform Stein when class ends so tomorrow he won't die.

Black star let his head fall onto the table and he closed his eyes. Tsubaki stayed home sick with the bug so he really didn't have anybody to be with in PE next period. He wrapped his arms around his head and tried to fall asleep.

'_I'm SO freakin bored!' _Soul leaned his head back and looked at the roof. Maka got excused from class today to take care of Tsubaki. Black star mentioned that she had some sort of flu or something.

'_What the hell am I doing? I have the perfectionist and the asshole right next to me! My own little entertainment…'_ Soul chuckled and leaned over his desk to Black star.

"What do you mean you could kick Kids ass any day?" Soul 'asked' Black star loud enough for Kid to hear. Both of them perked up as Soul spoke.

"Huh? What the –I-," Black star began to ask but Kid spoke up.

"What the fuck did he just say?" he dropped his pencil on the desk and looked over at them. Soul turned to Kid.

"Black star just said that he could kick your ass any day." He stuck his thumb back at Black star.

"Please, I could take him on anytime, any day." Kid furred his eyebrows.

"Are you fuckin kidding me?" Black star stood up.

"I could make you cry like a baby with just a little slap." Kid growled and stood up also. Soul leaned back and smirked.

"Ha! You think you can touch me? You don't have the guts." Black star frowned.

"Oh yeah? HOW ABOUT I TEACH YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASS A LESSON RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW?" Black star stood up on the desk. Soul chuckled as they started to argue.

"Bring it Fuck-face!" Kid stood up on the desk also. Soul sat back and watched as they began to fight.

'_Holy SHIT I love being evil!'_ Soul started laughing and watched his new entertainment.

* * *

><p>AN Okay, this one came from my own imagination... sadly. i think i did this once with my cousins when they were 'hating' each other for a while. Anyways its still funny! oh and got to my profile and answer my poll! i need to know soon!


	6. Neptunes Battle

Black Star sat down on the couch watching TV with his legs up over the back. Tsubaki runs out of the bathroom and up to Black Star with a scared look on her face.

"Black Star! Come kill this spider! It's huge!" Black Star stood up with haste and posed a fighting move.

"Where doth he dwell my love?" Tsubaki tilted her head to the side.

"Uhh… in the tub. Why are you talking like that?" she asked.

"Because its Saturday…" she looked at him, "And I've consumed large amounts of alcohol…" she sighed, "And I have to pee anyway." Tsubaki face palmed.

"Why am I dating you?"

"Because you're my weapon and I make enough money to see attractive. And the sex is tolerable." She still face palmed.

"Please just go kill It." she pointed to the bathroom.

"Then it shall be so! Let it be known on this night, no spider shall dwell within our porcelain domain!" Black star ran into his room and grabbed the tape off his desk. He ran out passing Tsubaki and into the kitchen. He grabbed the broom handle from the closet and took a fork out from the drawer. Black Star took the tape and taped the fork to the broom handle. He franticly went through the drawers looking for a wash cloth. He found a blue one and ran back out to Tsubaki. He taped the blue wash cloth to his face and banged the broom handle on the floor.

"Now then… who dare trespass within the walls of my kingdom?" he walked into the bathroom and looked into the bathtub. There was a small spider in the middle of the tub doing no harm at all.

"FOOL! You have angered the mighty Neptune! And now you shall die!" he clenched his fist and turned the bath knob to turn the water on. The knobs squeaked and he turned on the shower head. As the spider drowned and went down the drain, Black Star turned off the water and laughed loudly.

Tsubaki face palmed once again and shook her head.

"The intruder has been dealt with!" Black Star shouted from the bathroom.

"Thank you Sweet heart."

"Now prepare thinself for hurricane force exercises!" he shouted.

"Not if you are going to keep talking like that…" she sighed and crossed her arms.

"Fine…" she looked back into the bathroom and closed her eyes. Black Star shouted from the door way.

"But I'm leaving the beard on, Damnit!"

* * *

><p>AN Again... my idea. i seriously dont know where im getting this stuff. maybe Jullian's rubbing off on me... now im worried.


	7. Burger King Have it YOUR Way

Soul stood at his post at work in the drive through window and sighed. Why was it when he had something planned that night, he ends up working? His brother got him the job. He was the manager. You'd think that'd be cool because you know- he's his bro, but he was a jerk! He thought he _was_ the Burger King, you know what I'm saying? He would put him on drive through _every_ night.

Why do people insist on yelling at the drive through? Hey what's modern technology? He'd be there with his head set, "Hi welcome to Burger King. May I take your order?" Soul asked trying to sound in a happy mood.

"WOPPER!" the man yelled at the ordering machine hardly able to understand. Soul threw his headset off his head and onto the counter.

"Sir-,"

"WOPPER NO ONION!" the man continued to yell at him. Soul shook his head and put the headset back on.

"Excuse me chubakka? Uh… I'm bleeding from the ears here pachinko lets calm down? Alright, were dealing with food, not missiles here governor. Now DRIVE AROUND!" Soul shouted the last part as loud as he could into the head set anger burning in his eyes.

He would have rather people yell, when they didn't talk _loud_ enough. That drove him CRAZY. Ten cars later Soul banged his head on the window before answering the next person in line.

"Hi mam can I take your order?" Soul asked trying to keep his cool before he threw the headset out the window.

"Some pickles, no, no, no cheese, uh, extra cheese, pickles…" The lady whispered as softly as she could cause Souls eye to twitch.

"Mam hello can I help ya?" Soul tapped on the ear piece.

"Some pickles bun seeds and the chocolate shakes." Soul still couldn't understand her, "No, no, no, pickles extra cheese no cheese. And the large shakes and the pickles, and the pickles, the pickles extra pickles…" Soul sighed and slapped his hands down on the counter in front of him.

"Mam apparently you want some pickles. Are you trying to molest me via drive through? What are you saying? HELLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO!" Soul shouted, getting his brother to walk by and stop at the door with a weird expression on his face.

"Chicken tenders. Sweet sauce all over my body…" she whispered into the ordering machine. Soul perked up and his eyes widened.

"Okay mam drive around. Someone get some sauce now! Come on she wants it here way!" Soul shouted quickly turning towards the window.

* * *

><p>AN So... Dane Cook anybody? yep, i found a new comedy inspration for now. poor Soul... working with strange people...


	8. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Hey guys. I have been gone for what seems like years. I know. But I am back now, and ready to write lots of things. I apologize for the long waiting and disappearance. I was busy failing at school and stuff. But I have a very important message for all of my readers that are still with me. **I WILL BE REWRITING ALL OF MY STORIES SOON. STARTING IN A FEW DAYS. I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD BECAUSE THEY SUCK AND NED TO BE REWRITEN. I WILL REWRTIE THE STORIES IN THIS ORDER:  
><strong>An Unexpected change  
>Losing Stops Here<br>Thoughts of Survival  
>Soul music<br>All Because of Stupid Prep School (not sure if I should keep took down)  
>Something About You (BEING TAKEN DOWN)<br>Dear Maka Sincerely Me  
>His Favorite Christmas Story<br>Hot Kool Aid (WILL STAY AS IS UNTIL I DECIDE TO UPDATE XD)  
>The Many Cases Of Soul Evans (might be a name change. Not sure yet.)<br>Soul Eater: A New Beginning  
>Soul Eater: A Meister and Weapon Reunion (A New Beginning sequel)<br>Dead Serious

Again, I am sorry for the disappearance. I hate to disappoint the people who have been with me from the start. I will start re-posting stories around the 28th or 29th. Depends on how much I get done after school. If you have any questions or ideas message me and I'll gladly answer.  
>-Soul Eater Death Scythe<p> 


End file.
